


EddsWorld One-Shots!

by eli_the_gay



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_the_gay/pseuds/eli_the_gay
Summary: {Characters only! Will not accept --- x Reader! If you have any additional ships I missed, please let me know so I can add!}Hope you guys enjoy! This will take a while =w=CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT! BEAR WITH ME, PEOPLE!I'm kinda new to this site. @-@





	EddsWorld One-Shots!

Edd sat quietly in the living room, looking at the now disfigured red hooded man. He played with his mechanical arm mindlessly, avoiding Edd's gaze. Tom wanted to stay just to beat the living shit out of Tord but Matt decided it was best if Edd handled this. He was the most mature with this kind of stuff after all.

"So...it's been a while...eh Edd?" Tord asked finally, his golden eyes looking at Edd's chocolate ones carefully. The short brunette remained silent, petting Ringo as the tension grew more. "...You don't forgive me do you...?" The Norwegian chuckled sadly. "Didn't think you would...I wouldn't want to forgive me either--" "Why did you do it, Tord?" Edd finally spoke up, his hand resting on his cat's head gently.

"...I don't know, really. I used to have a purpose but over the years...it all just kind of faded away." The silence honestly scared both men but neither one dared speak. It didn't seem like the time to be having small talk. Tord just destroyed their house and came back to their apartments. "...So why did you come back? It couldn't just be for forgiveness. After that incident...there has to be more. Left behind another giant robot we don't know about?" Edd hissed, Ringo immediately jumping from his lap and out into the hall. Probably to Matt's flat. Tord didn't answer, only poked the metal fingers on his cyborg arm. 

Edd grabbed him up. "Answer me, Tord! Why did you come back!?" Tears pooled in the brunette's eyes as he glared into Tord's golden orbs. "If didn't care enough to NOT destroy our house and if you don't care enough to apologize, get the hell OUT!" Edd threw Tord down, hot tears running down his cheeks. "If you don't want to be in our lives, then just leave right now. Leave and never come back." He turned his back so when Tord left...it wouldn't be as painful. He loved him so much...but now...it's going to be harder to be close to him. 

'But I thought we were...I thought we were friends!' 'Ha, no! What would I need friends for when I've got this!' 

Those words stung...a lot. He trusted Tord and saw him as a brother. As years went on however, he saw the Norwegian man as more of a lover. 

"Edd...I'm not leaving. I did come to apologize. I...I had something to tell you...I don't know how you'd feel about it but..." He trailed off. At this point, Edd had faced him again. "What is it, Tord...?" 

 

"I love you." 

 

Edd's breath caught in his throat. Did...he hear that correctly? Tord...loved him? Sure, the feeling was mutual but...hearing it come from his mouth made it mean so much more. He ran into Tord's arm, sobbing quietly. Tord held him, his eyes glossy with worry and fear. "Did I say something wrong? If I did, I'm s--" Edd cut him off with a kiss. "Shut up you idiot! i love you too!" He cried. The two men stayed in a tight embrace before Edd kissed Tord again. 

 

"I love you too..."


End file.
